the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-25 *'Submitted by': Kira Senju *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Ezekeial Kaguya *'Recapper': Ezekeial Kaguya *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Kira Senju 'Mission Profile' Goal: Short sentence explaining primary objective Story: Expanded background for the mission if any 'Mission Recap' With a determined looked, kira headed for the village gates he had a mission to complete. It wasnt assigned by the Raikage, it was assigned by himself. He was to get revenge for the murder of his parents. Before leaveing the Cloud village Kira encountered his teamate Zeke, who was out and about up to no good. They excahnge breif words and both parted ways. Kira exited the village and quickly jumped into the tree branches to disguse himself in the cover of darkness. In the outskirts of the cloud he encountered Rei, an old friend and more importantly his contact. Rei informed Kira that some bandits were using an abandoned cave couple miles ahead as a hideout, and that his targets had been spotted inside the hideout. Kira thanked rei for the information and was quickly on his way. He jumped back into the trees and continued his mission. Upon arriving at the Cave, he saw that there was 2 guards at the entrances, He body flickered between them and impaled both of them with his swords. The thuds of the bodies however attracted 2 more thugs from inside the cave which quickly charged at kira. He disposed of one of them without a sweat, but the other thug tackled kira and smashed his back onto the ground. The thug was about to lay some haymakers on him, but kira was quick to knock the supporting arm out and elbow the thug in the forehead. Kira stood up and sliced the thug's hand clean off, the Screams attracted even more thugs! but these were no ordinary thugs.. these were the thugd kira was looking for. His parent's murderers. Kira unleashed his False darkness jutsu but the thugs countered with a Great fireball and gust combo of their own. The explosion caused smoke to fill the cave, when the smoke cleared up Kira used his Lighting dragon tornado on the fire genin. Accepting fate the fire genin release a fire clone before being hit by the attack. The fire clone exploded near kira, burning off some of his hair, seeing the job not done, Kira ran to the fire genin and stabbed him in the stomach. The fire genin pulled Kira inwards and grabbed his neck then activated his Ignite jutsu which caused Kira's neck to be burnt by the hands of the fire genin. upon seeing the death of his brother, the wind genin rushed to kira, but kira threw the fire genin's body at him which caused him to fall, on his way to the floor kira forcefully threw his sowrd at the win genin's head which with a thud, fell lifeless to the ground. With a few burn marks on his neck, kira made way back to the cloud village for a well deserved rest. Category:Mission